Graduate
by draconicBastard
Summary: <html><head></head>Zim and Dib might be mortal enemies, but they at least have something in common. They're both alone on graduation. :3 Oneshot, maybe ZaDf, kinda, but not a whole lot since they still hate each other and all.</html>


Graduate

"Jeez, all these years training for THEM and they can't even bother to show up to watch us graduate as Invaders?" Zim stormed, raging and pacing back and forth in their bunk room. Honestly, Skoodge was a little scared of the little hot-tempered body before him, even if Zim was smaller.

"Zim, they told us they have a completely reasonable explanation for not making it," Skoodge reminded him, "And besides, you said before that you were okay with it."

"So? Yeah…I did say that," Zim admitted, "But who actually believed that? I was lying, duh." Skoodge sighed, Zim was always so angry.

"It's not a big deal…they'll see you as an Invader later, anyway," Skoodge said, trying to see the lighter side of it. Next year, Skoodge would be graduating as an Invader, how Zim managed to get through before him, he had no idea.

"I mean, they're the most important people ever! The only ones that matter! And besides conquering a planet, this is the most important moment ever! Why the hell can't they just come!" Zim yelled, his pacing increasing. Skoodge edged further away on the bed, away from the storming Zim.

"They're doing important business in the next galaxy…you know that," Skoodge said, starting to get pissed that this wasn't getting through Zim's head. He wasn't the most important person in the world, and he had to learn that.

"…They always miss the good stuff…" Zim mumbled. Skoodge cocked his head and wondered what Zim meant. Zim slowed down, seeming to be thinking for once. "Anytime I do something amazing…they're not there, or they think it's bad…"

"…" Skoodge had to admit, that part was true.

"And…being an Invader is one thing I know everyone is proud of. The Tallests and everyone else love it…so…it's just so typical that they're not here for this…" Zim explained, displaying an emotion beyond anger…sadness.

"The Tallest might not be there…but everyone else will be," Skoodge said, hoping that fact would cheer Zim up. But he only shrugged. "Well…you'll get to be a part of Operation Impending Doom, remember?"

"Yeah…that's true," Zim said, looking less sad now.

"And I bet something awesome will happen. They monitor everything in stuff like that, so they'll get to see you be amazing," Skoodge pointed out.

"Yeah," Zim said, grinning now. "I just have to keep being amazing!" Skoodge grinned, so glad that something finally came to Zim.

…

Much time later: On Earth.

"Fuck…" Dib mumbled, "Well, why can't you come?" There was a pause as Zim strained to hear Professor Membranes side of the conversation. But there was too much space and he couldn't hear what noises the cell phone made. "Dad, you're always working…I don't care about Super Toast…You can do work later, this is important!"

This went on for quite a while and Zim was very surprised by it, the Dib was taking this Hie Skool graduation thing very seriously. Finally, the phone was snapped shut and Dib went stomping away from the Skool to walk home and secretly, like a ninja, Zim followed him without Dib noticing. Some would call this stalking, Zim just called it Tuesday. "So, this father figure thing isn't coming to the stupid ceremony thing on Friday?" Zim asked, making Dib jump. Zim could just imagine Dib thinking 'When did he get here?', which made Zim grin even more.

"No," Dib said harshly. He was determined not to turn around and let his mortal enemy see the emotion on his face. Now was just so not the time.

"Too bad, so sad," Zim said, not caringly. He did care though, the Dib was obviously weakened, which meant this was a good time to strike. He wondered how he would do it. He heard they had to wear ties at this ceremony. Maybe he could genetically alter Dib's tie so that at just the right moment, the tie would choke him to death. It was genius.

"Just leave me the hell alone," Dib grumbled, walking a little faster. Zim caught up with him easily, walking just behind Dib.

"Why? Someone getting touchy?" Zim asked, knowing he was being cruel.

"Shut-up," Dib said.

"Oh, quite whining," Zim said, poking Dib's hair scythe, which had gotten longer over the years. "You're not the only one, ya know."

"Huh? Everyone else's parents are going, and as far as I know, you're not even going," Dib said, "So, who are talking about?"

"Um." Zim reversed the conversation in his head and cursed, he'd spoken without thinking again. "Nothing," He said quickly.

"No, what did you mean?" Dib asked persistently.

"Nothing, _hyuman_," Zim said, getting angry now.

"Zim, I will not leave you alone 'till you tell me," Dib said, demanding to know what Zim was thinking about.

"Just…" Zim thought about what to say, he didn't want to give out information about Irkens on accident again. "When _I _graduated _my_…thing, my leaders weren't around either. So quite complaining so much, stupid-head." Zim looked away in irritation as Dib looked over his shoulder at Zim.

When he glanced back at Dib, he saw that the human was smiling. "What?" Zim asked. Dib shook his head. "_What_?" The human still wouldn't say anything. "Why the hell are you smiling?" Dib only smiled more and shook his head again, which epically pissed Zim off.

After a while of walking though, Zim smiled, too. After all, Dib was still suffering in the long run. He might be stupid and delusional and human right now, but he was still gonna be so choked by Zim's genetically altered tie.

….

…

..

.

A/N

In case it's not clear enough, Dib is smiling and stuff because he sees that even though his father's not coming, Zim, his enemy's 'parents' didn't come to Zim's graduation-y thing too, which makes him feel better about it, I guess.

Remember to spade and neuter your childr-pets, I totally meant pets. Don't drink and Drive, Use Condoms! Protected sex is awesome sex! Don't text and drive! Please don't litter! Be nice to strangers, they might be alien invaders! (did I just rhyme?) Don't let the door slam you on the way out, or do, whatever. Goodnight and drive safely. Tip your waitress. And most importantly, please read and review :3 makes the author happiness


End file.
